


After the fall comes all but memories

by thebestofjohnlockdrabblesandothers



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 01:38:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2674103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebestofjohnlockdrabblesandothers/pseuds/thebestofjohnlockdrabblesandothers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John isn't quite sure Sherlock should be anywhere that high.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the fall comes all but memories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My friend Amy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+friend+Amy).



> Hello! This is a drabble so remember that when seeing how short it is. I have a tumblr (thebestofjohnlockdrabbles.tumblr.com) and I decided to post them here. Don't bother with mean comments, I won't care. Helpful/Good comments are welcome. ~Gabby

John was late. He didn’t mean to be but he was supposed to be at the crime scene already. It probably wasn’t worth it, Sherlock might be already done but he wanted to go and see and even if he was late Sherlock was asking for him to come anyway. But when he came there, he saw a sight that just squeezed his heart. Mostly because it was the thing that was in his nightmares the most. Sherlock was on the roof, glancing off, and he was much too close to the edge. He could remember him falling off of Bart’s, how he yelled, and that just made him freeze. No. Sherlock… Couldn’t. He just got back!

"Sherlock…" John breathed out, before he ran upstairs, heading quickly, barely paying attention to the police he bumped- he could say sorry later. John got up and Sherlock was just turning around as John made it to his side. Without even thinking about it he reached out and grabbed him, tugging him toward him, away from the edge.

"J-John? What’s wrong with you. I need to check all the possibilities of whether there is any way for an ordinary man to escape from this roof without the stairs. Why are you gripping me so tight?" Sherlock moved, looking at him, realizing just how tight he was holding on, seeing John’s hands trembling just slightly, just the tiniest quivers, and how his knuckles were turning white. 

"John…" Sherlock murmured when he realized that John wasn’t able to reply. Then something of the rarest happened- Sherlock’s long arms wrapped around John. "Relax, I’m not jumping again. Never again."


End file.
